Data that may be subsequently requested can be cached for faster access. Cached data may be invalidated from a cache in response to a manually initiated invalidation request.
However, a cache may include a large number of entries and it could therefore be costly to search through the cache to indicate each cache entry that is to be invalidated by an invalidation request.